The Time Before Nina: An HOA Prequel
by Luv2writeHOA
Summary: Joy finds out a major secret. And she isn't happy about it.


The Time Before Nina: An HOA Prequel

Chapter One

I walked into Anubis House after break. It was quiet and I knew that I was the first one there. Where was Trudy to greet me? What about Victor's threats to stay away from the attic and cellar?

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called, tentatively walking through the house to the kitchen. I found Trudy there with ear-buds listening to music as she cooked tonight's 'welcome back' dinner.

I tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped. "Oh! Joy, sweetie, you scared me!" Trudy exclaimed, pressing her hand to her heart.

"Sorry, Trudes," I said, hugging my housemother. "No one else is here yet?"

"I'm afraid not!" She smiled and handed me a fresh-out-of-the-oven chocolate chip cookie. "Waiting for Patricia?"

I shrugged. Sure I was dying to see my best friend, but there was someone specific I was waiting for… Then I realized something. "So Jerome didn't stay here over vacation like he usually does?"

Trudy shook her head. "No, he went on vacation with Alfie and his family."

We heard the front door open and someone muttered, "Bloody bag! Always a pain in the-"

"PATRICIA!" I yelled, louder than necessary, before my best friend could finish her sentence. As I ran out to meet her, the door opened again. This time Fabian entered.

I'd had a crush on Fabian ever since he'd said, "Hi, my name's Fabian. What's yours?" three years ago.

Patricia smiled knowingly and stepped out of the hallway and into the kitchen with Trudy. "Fabes, hi!" I said, stepping a bit closer to him.

Fabian hugged me and smiled. "Hey, Joy! How was your break?" He let go of me and we just stood there.

I didn't really want to think about break. My father had spent a lot of time on the phone with Victor having whispered conversations. Whenever I'd ask him what it was about, he simply said, "Oh, nothing you'd care about, Princess. Just some business things is all." I didn't believe him. I'd heard my name several times when they'd talk. Something was going on.

But, Fabian needn't know about it, so I quickly said, "Good, you?"

He rambled on about planetariums and his Uncle Ayde and his Godfather Jasper. I tuned out. Even though I fancied him, he could sometimes bore you to death.

As he talked, Fabian and I wandered into the living room and sat down. Patricia winked at me from the kitchen. I just blushed and scooted closer to Fabian.

Amber waltzed into the room, three bags in tow. Mick came in behind her lugging the rest of her things. Amber looked at me and wiggled her eyebrows. I saw her stare at mine and Fabian's knees pressed together and I blushed again. Amber came over and put her hands on mine and Fabian's shoulders and said, "So Jabian's finally a couple, eh?"

Fabian blushed and was so caught off guard by Amber's statement that he lost his place in his story. "We're not-" He started. "I'm not-"

"Amber, Fabian and I aren't a couple. You know that," I said, wishing that I could tell her, "Yes, yes we are a couple!"

Amber flipped her blonde hair. "Not yet, Joy. Not yet!"

I looked down at my lap. Fabian cleared his throat and walked off to his room.

We all sat in silence until everyone had arrived. Trudy put out dinner and we all sat down to eat. It was spaghetti with salad and garlic bread.

There was chatter amongst us. Amber was chattering about her much too low credit limit, Alfie was screaming, "Aliens! They want to eat your brains!" and Jerome was throwing salad at everyone.

I dodged a piece of lettuce and accidentally hit Patricia's leg under the table. "Ouch!" She exclaimed, kicking Fabian under the table.

"Hey, I didn't kick you! It was Alfie!" Fabian said, reaching down to rub his sore leg. I guess no one knew it had been me.

"Oh, okay," Patricia smiled and kicked Alfie under the table.

"Patricia!" Alfie exclaimed. His leg flew out and hit Jerome who then kicked me. Mick, who was left out of this kicking fight, kicked Jerome in the shin for good measure.

Mara and Amber, who had pushed back their chairs in hopes that they'd avoid a swift kick in the shin, both yelled, "Stop it!"

Everyone stopped and we all went back to eating and catching up. As Trudy passed out the dessert, she asked, "So, sweeties, what did you do over your break?"

"I shopped!" Amber squealed.

"I studied this term's work so I'd be ahead," Mara said with a smile.

"I trained so I'd be ready for this year's football matches," Mick said, punching his fist in the air.

"I looked for Aliens!" Alfie said.

"I was with Alfie, but I didn't look for Aliens," Jerome replied.

"I had to spend vacation at Granny Williamson's farmhouse," Patricia sighed.

"I read a lot." Fabian mumbled, pushing spaghetti around his plate.

I was the only one who didn't say anything. Truthfully, I didn't do anything. "I, um, had lots of Rom-Com movie marathons," I said finally, even though I hadn't.

Trudy smiled and set down a pitcher of water. "That's nice, sweeties."

Victor tromped into the room. "I want everyone in bed early tonight. Nine o' clock!" When we all groaned in protest, his voice became angrier. "You children don't like that? Would eight o' clock be better?" Everyone shut up immediately. "That's what I thought." Then he turned and left the room.

Patricia hugged and sat back in her seat. "What's up with him?"

"Maybe his stuffed girlfriend prefers Corbierre to him!" Alfie dead-panned. We had this joke going that, since he loved taxidermy, Victor stuffed himself a girlfriend. We all laughed.

"Children," Trudy said, quieting our laughter. "He's had a rough day."

Patricia and I excused ourselves and went upstairs to our room. I took out a deck of cards and shuffled them. "Poker of Rummy, Trixie?"

"Rummy. I can actually beat you at that."

I shrugged. "You'd win poker if your tells weren't so noticeable." She pushed me and we started laughing. I dealt the cards and we played several games, trying to see who got to 500 points first. Patricia won with me trailing 50 points behind.

Then, from downstairs we heard Victor. "It's nine o' clock! You have five minutes and then I want to hear a pin drop!" As Victor said this, Patricia and I mouthed the words.

I rolled my eyes as we climbed into our beds. Patricia fell asleep instantly, but I laid awake.

I kept thinking about Victor. What made him so angry? Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and tiptoed out of the room.

My feet wandered to the door leading to the stairs…And Victors office. I carefully opened the door and saw Victor on the phone, his back to me.

I tiptoed out of the doorframe and quietly closed the door behind me. I crouched down, and sat in front of the office, pressing my ear to the door. "…go into hiding now? We can't risk her capture!" Victor was silent for a moment. "Well I think she's bloody well ready!" He roared. I winced and covered my ears for a moment. "Look, Mercer, I am the leader of our society! What I say goes!" Victor slammed down the phone. "Oh, Corbierre. That man and his chosen daughter… they will learn eventually." I could just see Victor stoking his disgusting stuffed raven.

_"That man and his chosen daughter."_ The words ran in my head. I put the pieces together. Mercer. Chosen daughter. Society. He was talking to my father. About his chosen daughter. I'm an only child.

They were talking about me.

Chapter Two

All of the sudden I felt sick. I had to get back to my room. I'm chosen. For what I had no clue. But, I did know that I was important. Victor wanted me in hiding; he didn't want to risk my capture.

Someone else wanted me just as much as Victor did.

I stumbled back to my room and collapsed on my bed. In my haste, I'd forgotten to be careful of Victor, but he didn't come after me. Sleep refused to come. I laid there until morning.

"Mercer, Joy," Mrs. Andrews called during our morning class.

I snapped out of my haze of thoughts long enough to say, "Here!" Then Victor's voice filled my mind. "I'm and the leader of our society! What I say goes!"

My father couldn't refuse my involvement in Victor's society. Whatever that was. But I had a feeling that my father didn't want to be kicked out.

I snapped back to class when Patricia kicked me in the shin. She jerked her head towards an annoyed Mrs. Andrews. "Oh, um, I'm sorry; I couldn't fall asleep last night. Could you repeat the question?"

"Excuses, excuses, Miss Mercer," Mrs. Andrews clucked her tongue at me. "I asked you if you had your French homework done."

I nodded and took it out. "Yes, I have it right here."

She came over and snatched it out of my hand. "Pay attention."

Nodding vigorously, I sat up straight and pushed all Victor thoughts out of my mind.

"What were you thinking about back there, Joy?" Patricia asked, linking arms with me after class.

"Oh, um…" I couldn't tell her about Victor. I wasn't supposed to know. Fabian crossed in front of us. I snapped my fingers. "Fabian. That's who I was thinking about."

Patricia smiled. "You're getting close, yeah?"

I nodded slowly. "A little at a time." Trying to push the subject off of me, I smiled and said, "So, Trixie how's things with Jerome? Have you fallen in love yet?"

Patricia pulled a face. "Oh, yuck! Me and Slimeball? Get real, Joy!" She bumped into me and we started laughing. "I don't like Jerome anymore. It was only after that one break where we were stuck in the house together."

"Okay, whatever you say, Patricia!"

Then the bell ran and I ran off before Patricia could say anything.

Chapter Three

The second I stepped through the door at Anubis house after classes were over, Victor called my name. "Joy, may I speak with you for a moment. He was upstairs in his office, looking out one of the windows.

Patricia grabbed my arm. "If you don't come back, can I have your iPod?"

I glared at her and she stepped back. Did Victor know I knew? About my being chosen?

Slowly, I made my way up to Victor's office. "Yes?" I asked, standing in the doorframe.

"Sit down, Miss Mercer," He motioned to a fold up chair in front of his desk. I tentatively sat down and placed my bag in my lap. Victor sat on his desk, Corbierre giving me the evil eye. We sat there for a few moments in silence.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked finally. I big my lip, hoping he wouldn't start yelling at me.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if you've gotten any calls from your father," Victor waved his hand dismissively.

The knot in my stomach loosened, though I was still tense. Why did Victor want to know? Did he suspect that my dad had told me about the mysterious society?

I decided to play games with Victor. "No, I haven't gotten a call from my father since Sunday, our regular call time."

Victor broke into a wide smile. I'm not going to lie: it was seriously creepy. "Oh, good, I-"

I cut him off. "But the last time I was in touch with him was this morning by text message."

His smile dropped. Victor's voice turned hard. "What did he say?"

I put on a questioning look. "Something very strange. I can't remember the full text…" I tapped my finger to my chin. "I can only remember the words 'one', 'chosen', and 'society'. Oh, I wish I could remember!"

Victor's eyes widened. He started to stutter out a reply, but he thought better of it. "Well, that is strange."

I looked him in the eye. "Yes, it is," I snapped my fingers. "Now I remember! It said, 'Princess, what I am about to tell you is the truth. I am in a society. A society that want's'-"

"Joy, you don't need to recite it. It's personal." Victor butted in.

I kept going, making up the fake text as I went. "-'a chosen person. One that will lead us to'-"

Victor stood up. "That's enough!"

"-'a victorious win. We will earn that glorious'-"

"JOY!" He roared, but I didn't stop.

"-'fishing trophy,'" I finished.

Victor's jaw dropped. Then he started laughing. "Oh that's good then. I know how your father loves to fish! I wish him luck!"

I gave him a sideways look. "What did you think he sent? Something you told him?"

"No, I've just been…um," Victor cleared his throat, obviously stalling. "I was asked to check in with students. You're dismissed." I didn't ask why he didn't ask anyone else up to his office.

Chapter Four

That night I snuck back to Victor's office. He was on the phone again, so I resumed last night's position.

"…Frederick," I held my breath. Victor was talking to my father again. "Did you tell your daughter anything about our plan?" Victor was quiet while my father replied. "Well you'd better not. You'll only be putting her in danger. You know how stupid those children can be."

I took offense to that one.

"We must get our seventh member. One to replace the betrayer," Victor was quiet. "Frederick that is why we must hide Joy now! The betrayer wants her as well! Nina Martin is ready to take Joy's place."

A few seconds passed in silence. Who was Nina martin? Who was the betrayer? I was startled by Victor's voice screaming into the phone. "She has one term! Then she will be hidden!"

The next few weeks went by in a blur. I had eight weeks. Then seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Now I had two weeks until I was placed into hiding. One morning I refused to get up.

"Joy, you're going to be late," Patricia said, knotting her tie.

"No, I feel sick. Tell Trudy."

Patricia left and Trudy checked my temperature.

I stayed at the house that day. I only had two weeks until I was shut away from the world for who knows how long. Trudy came to inform me that she was going grocery shopping and that Victor was out.

After a while I was restless. I got up and found myself in Victor's office. I picked up a notebook sitting on his desk. It looked like Victor had left abruptly. This was something he probably didn't want found.

I opened up the book anyway. Inside was a recipe for an elixir of life. There were lots of question marks around it. Looks like Victor wasn't sure. I turned the page. There was a picture taped there of a blonde girl with blue eyes. Underneath, written in barely legible scrawl was: _NINA MARTIN, SIXTEEN, AMERICAN._

That was Nina! I dropped the book. She was taking my place! Tentatively, I picked it back up. Turning the page, I saw my school photo. Underneath was: _JOY MERCER, SIXTEEN, CHOSEN ONE. BORN 7/7 (JULY 7) AT 7:00PM._

I only had two weeks before this girl took my place and I was shut away and forgotten.

Victor's footsteps echoed down in the entry way. I quickly put back his notebook and slipped out of his office.

Chapter Five

Those two weeks passed but nothing happened. I was positive that I'd be taken away during break. But still, nothing happened. Where was Nina?

We came back to school and I was feeling good. Maybe Victor had realized it wouldn't work. Maybe I wasn't chosen.

The first week passed, and it seemed that Fabian and I grew closer. Another week passed, and again nothing happened.

It was sunny, and Patricia asked me to help her get a new profile picture. "Back up…a little more," Patricia said, smiling.

I walked backwards complaining. Then I tripped over Fabian who was reading some science book. I fell practically in his lap, and Patricia snapped the picture. "That's my new profile picture!" She laughed.

I took Fabian's book and looked at him quizzically. Fabian took it back from me. "Joy, just because it doesn't have Robert Pattinson on the cover doesn't mean it's not worth reading!" I shook my head.

The bell ran for class and we started walking.

That's when a girl blew by us, hitting Patricia. She stopped and quickly said, "Sorry!" Then she ran off again.

That girl… she couldn't be…not-

"Who's the American?"

My heart sank. That was Nina Martin: my replacement.

Chapter Six

We started back to class, but Fabian wasn't with us. I turned around to see him staring after the new girl. My heart sank lower. I shook my head and turned back around. Today just wasn't my day.

I was in class when it happened. Mr. Sweet came into class and said, "Joy, someone is here to see you."

Patricia looked at me. I shrugged and tried my best to look confused.

Mr. Sweet led me outside where a black van was waiting. "Get in, Joy," he said, pushing me closer. I pulled back. No, this couldn't be happening. I started to go back to the school. "It's okay, Joy. Just get in," Mr. Sweet said, trying to be reassuring.

A hand, belonging to some woman I didn't know came out of the van. I saw my dad sitting next to her, and he nodded for me to get in. Mr. Sweet pushed me to the van and I took the woman's hand and got in.

Then Mr. Sweet slammed the door behind me.

THE END


End file.
